


Wings

by cosmopoeicpower



Series: Yugioh Fantasy AU [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Trans Character, also weird fantasy creature bangin' what more could u need, its a bit of an older fic so my writing style is different, this sure was fun to write, which one? yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Malik spars with Bakura and somehow manages to injure his wing. Good thing they have a unicorn who can help with that sort of thing.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all I write is Fantasy AU and angstshipping. Anyways, This one was fun to write. I had to edit a bit of it cause it's a couple months old, but it SHOULD be good now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Not many people were given the rare opportunity to touch Malik’s wings. He usually kept them hidden in the scars on his back. He didn’t trust most people, even if it was his own sister.

One of the few select individuals given the privilege to touch his wings was Ryou. The unicorn would never hurt a fly, and Malik trusted him to help bandage his wings when a sparring match with Bakura went south. 

Currently he was sitting on a cushion in Ryou’s room, his massive wings spread out to his sides, Ryou knelt behind him on his own cushion.

“Okay, so I know you haven’t had me heal one of your wounds before. It doesn’t hurt, but I’ve been told it can feel, as Bakari said ‘really fucking weird holy shit’” Ryou said, giggling into his hand as he remembered the massive werewolf sitting there rambling while Ryou healed a small cut on his arm.

“I’ve been through much worse, I’m pretty sure I can handle it,” Malik chuckled. “I’m ready whenever you are. The sooner I can get back out there and kick Bakura’s ass for this the better.”

Ryou hummed, and lit his horn as he prepared to heal Malik. 

He had barely pressed his fingers to the base of Malik’s wings when he heard the phoenix’s breath hitch, and felt goosebumps forming on his skin.

“Malik? Are you sure you’re okay?” Ryou asked, pulling his hand back. Malik hugged himself.

“I’m fine…. Just… sensitive,” he muttered, sounding a tad out of breath.

Ryou froze. “Oh,” he said. He hadn’t thought that Malik’s wings would be as sensitive as Bakura’s or Kaiba’s, but he was wrong it seemed.

“Do… do you want me to stop?” he asked. Ryou didn’t want to go any further if it meant making Malik uncomfortable. He was already in a special position, having become one of the few people allowed to touch Malik, he didn’t want to ruin it.

Malik fidgeted for a moment. He knew Ryou needed to touch him to heal him, and he found he didn’t want Ryou to stop.

“No… you can keep going,” Malik mumbled. His face was burning, and he thanked his complexion that it didn’t show. 

“Okay, I’m going to put my hands back on now,” Ryou said softly. He tentatively graced his fingers along Malik’s shoulder blades, where his feathers first started to grow. Malik shivered, his breath picking up.

Ryou petted along the top of his left wing, scratching at the soft plumage. He finally reached the gash on his wing. He was amazed at how Malik acted as if he felt no pain at all from the moderately sized cut, yet shuddered and moaned from light touches. For a brief moment, he felt sorry for him. Malik had been through more than Ryou had or wanted to know. At that moment, he wanted to make all of Malik’s pain go away. 

He placed both hands over the wound, and lowered the tip of his horn to meet his hands. Ryou’s horn glowed a beautiful aqua and bright, light yellow. Malik did feel the “really fucking weird” feeling that Bakari had claimed, and looked over his shoulder to watch. But Malik wasn’t focused on the weird feeling. He was focused on Ryou. The light of his horn cast down onto his near-porcelain skin, his golden markings glowing, his pure white hair tumbling over his shoulders like an avalanche. 

When Ryou pulled back, and lifted his hands from the now-healed wound, Malik turned himself so he was facing Ryou. He cupped his hands on either side of Ryou’s soft face, and carefully avoiding the horn, placed a chaste kiss onto his lips. 

Ryou didn’t hesitate to respond, wrapping his arms around Malik’s shoulders and initiating a second kiss. While their tongues mingled, Ryou’s hands slid down and rubbed at the base of Malik’s wings. That elicited a gasp from Malik, and Ryou moved upward, once again tracing the curve of his wings. He tried a spot Bakura usually liked, on the underside of the base. Malik let out a whimper. Good, Ryou thought, so he knew Kaiba was faking when he said it didn’t feel good.

Malik felt like he wasn’t doing enough in return, so he slid his hands under Ryou’s tunic, and ran his hands up his sides. Ryou let out a melodic little moan.

“Mmhmm.. Malik. I’m the one- ah!- Who’s supposed to be making you feel good,” Ryou chided, although clearly enjoying Malik’s toying. 

“Consider this payment for… for fixing my wing,” Malik said. He then carefully detached Ryou’s hands from his wings, as much as he missed it, and pushed Ryou into the pile of cushions lying beneath them. He kissed Ryou’s neck, moving to his collarbone. He bit into the pale flesh, and carefully left a necklace of marks around his collarbone. 

Malik then pushed Ryou’s tunic over his head, and leaned down, planting a soft kiss to Ryou’s chest. Ryou moaned as Malik circled his tongue around the hardening nipple, pinching and twisting the other. 

“Fuck, Malik,” Ryou groaned, lacing his fingers into Malik’s hair. He arched his back into Malik’s kisses and fingers, gasping and squirming at every touch.

Malik planted a final kiss onto Ryou’s chest before starting to drag his tongue down Ryou’s stomach. When his tongue hit ones of the golden markings adorning Ryou, the unicorn gasped, jerking upwards into the contact. Malik pulled his head back to check on him.

Ryou let out a breathy laugh. “I guess you’re not the only one with certain, er, erogenous zones.”

Malik smiled at him, kissing him softly, before shifting down in between Ryou’s legs. He pressed kisses along Ryou’s inner thighs, moving just above where Ryou wanted him to go, and then nibbling his other thigh. Ryou growled at that, and Malik huffed out a laugh at the not-at-all intimidating sound. 

“Please don’t tease me Malik,” Ryou whimpered, bucking into Malik in an attempt to get him to stop. “I thought you were thanking me.”

“Oh, but what kind of thank you would it be if it ended so soon?” Malik said, kissing back up to Ryou’s chest. He began kneading, sucking on each nub.

“One where I’m -ha- satisfied!”

“You’re so impatient little light,” Malik said. Ryou flushed at the nickname their group gave him. Malik pretended to ponder for a moment. “I guess I could move on, since…” Malik paused for a moment to reach down and dragged his fingers up Ryou’s folds. “..since you are already dripping. It would be a tad cruel.”

Malik shifted down once more, and that time he actually gave a quick flick of his tongue to Ryou’s clit.

“Finally,” Ryou gasped out, his hands trying to find something to grab hold of, and ending up back in Malik’s hair. Malik circled his tongue around Ryou’s clit, before latching onto it and sucking lightly.

“Hhha - Malik!” 

Malik used his fingers to part open Ryou’s outer folds, giving himself further access. He gave long, broad licks up Ryou’s inner labia, running his tongue over his clit with each lick. 

Suddenly, Malik pulled his head back.

“Is your cum… glittering?”

Ryou averted his eyes, his face unable to become anymore flushed. 

“Ah, well, since a unicorn is essentially the embodiment of healing magic… our cum can rapidly heal all wounds. The…  _ glitter _ … is just the magic shimmering,” Ryou quietly explained. Malik was fascinated by it. He reached his hand down and gathered a bit on his fingers, watching it shimmer.

“It’s so pretty,” Malik said. “I can’t wait see you sparkle.”

With that, he returned to pleasuring Ryou. He was getting impatient, and Ryou tasted so sweet, so unlike any of the others, he wanted more. He alternated between quick licks against Ryou’s clit, and long broad strokes. He also circled his thumbs over the golden markings on Ryou’s thighs. Finally, he inserted his tongue inside him. Ryou practically screamed. 

“Yes, fuck- Malik just like that-  _ yes _ !” Ryou wailed, hitching his hips upward to meet Malik’s tongue. Ryou didn’t last more than a few minutes after that, coming with Malik’s tongue still inside him. When Malik pulled his head back up, Ryou started laughing. Malik gave him a confused look.

“You’re sparkling,” he said, reaching down to wipe some of it from Malik’s face. The glitter was still there. “You’re going to have to shower a couple of times later. But for now, can I return the favor?”

“I would love that,” Malik said, using the cloth Ryou had in case his wounds were bad to clean his face as best he could. 

Ryou sat up on the pillows, gesturing for Malik to sit on top of him. Ryou palmed Malik’s chest, running his fingers over the scars below his nipples. Ryou reached down, and inserted two fingers inside Malik, rocking them in and out. Malik panted, his arms encircling Ryou’s neck and his head falling forward.

“Gods, Ryou,” Malik moaned. Ryou could feel how close the other was, his inner walls clamping around Ryou’s fingers. Ryou snaked an arm around Malik’s back, and scratched at his wings. He sped up his pace, and finally Malik shook as he came. 

They both collapsed onto the pile of cushions Ryou called a bed; Malik retracted his wings back into his scars. He carded his fingers through Ryou’s long white hair. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Malik said. He still had sparkles all over his face, and he knew Bakura or Yugi would tease him for it later, but for now he was too tired to care. Ryou rested his head on Malik’s chest. 

“Anytime. Especially if you thank me like you did this time,” Ryou smiled.


End file.
